Precious Hello
by fia's rapier
Summary: At last, he was finally home. (Spoilers from chapter 700 and the new movie, Naruto the Last)


_**A/N:** This is my one-shot regarding Naruto and Hinata's relationship after chapter 699. I always loved the pair since i was young and Hinata has always been my favorite character in the entire series. It contains spoilers for 700 and the upcoming movie, Naruto the Last so please take caution in reading it. This piece is also based from my previous story, Life Goes On. Please no bashing or flames, any suggestions and help to improve this story (if you know of a BETA) is appreciated! Reviews spell love. :)_

* * *

><p><em>How does a person fall in love? <em>_How do you realize that the person you're looking at is the one thing you wanted to protect all along?_

For Naruto Uzumaki, these were the questions he never could answer, before he found her. Being the village outcast when he was small, he never really knew what loving someone really was and how it felt – until Hinata Hyūga came along. As he watched her sleep, his thoughts brought him back to these questions – something he asked himself years ago.

Over the years, his intense care for Haruno Sakura and his brotherly love for Uchiha Sasuke made him think that was what loving someone really pertained. After all, the ability to sacrifice your life for someone you hold dear, like how his parents, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato did, was the greatest love one could show to another – and of course, caring for them and making sure they were happy was a part of it. Then again, knowing Hinata and observing her as they got older made him realize what love is composed - _"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes."_

It was Hinata's kind of love that made him open his eyes to something much much more.

As he reminisced the bond they had over the years, he found out that loving her was like breathing – the comfort of Hinata always being there when he let his guard down, when he needed a reality check or even for simple things she wanted him to know so as to make him smile was the most beautiful thing he realized, even if it took him so long. It was a bond more precious than any other bond he could think of, something he never really wanted to let go.

The war was something that opened his eyes on how much he could lose and how much he lost, of how many lives had to be sacrificed in order for the future generation to even live. It made him realize that he almost lost her twice – the only person brave enough to stand by him when everyone turned their backs, even from the start; the person who trusted his abilities and his potential as a proud loser who would only stand up no matter what – whose bonds with people make him strong enough to endure and become a real shinobi.

She was the person who watched him grow from a mischievous young boy who always got into trouble to a man capable enough to be handed down the reigns as Konoha's next Hokage. She saw him at his worst and was there at his best. She silently watched and cheered for him and never doubted him even when Sakura and Sasuke did. And on the rare times he was about to give up or felt down and vulnerable, she was there to cheer him up and tell him he could do it.

It hadn't been an easy feat to get back up with his two feet after the war. The smell of death and the people he lost always consumed his mind and soul. Neji's death hung in the air whenever the Konoha 12, now 11, gathered while Sasuke was traveling. But she had been his rock, and up until now, she still was. And together, they made sure that Neji's deeds were always remembered as they overcame all obstacles and helped rebuild Konoha.

It took him two years to even realize he loved her – two years and a man called Toneri Otsutsuki to even find out how much she meant to him; and even then, he thought he would be able to defeat Toneri a million times than face the Hyūga's head, Hiashi. As Naruto closed his eyes, a faint grin crossed his whisker-laden face as he remembered his encounter with old man Hiashi a year after he started seeing Hinata.

_"Uzumaki Naruto, can I speak to you in private?" Hyūga Hiashi asked when he saw him about to leave the compound after spending his time with Hinata. He was wearing his usual traditional robes with a long sleeved brown haori._

_"Yes, s-sir?" Naruto gulped, he felt like his end was coming. Hiashi motioned Naruto to follow him to his study. And as he settled on his usual seat and gestured Naruto to do the same, the blonde couldn't stop sweating at the intensity of the old man's gaze._

_After what finally felt like ages, Hiashi cleared his throat and spoke._

_"How is your relationship with my daughter?"_

_"W-well… how should I answer this 'tebayo. Erm," Naruto gave him his trademark grin and continued, "I've never felt so content and happy. Hinata-chan is a very amazing person and I just love her so much."_

_Hiashi smirked and suddenly looked at the ceiling with melancholic eyes. "She's my treasure, Naruto. The death of my wife and running my clan made me forget what is important. My daughters, I've been nothing but harsh and controlling to them, treating them inadequately just because they couldn't keep up yet with my standards. I was wrong."_

_He looked at Naruto and smiled, the old Hyūga's face feeling thankful, "But seeing Hinata and watching her grow up made me realize how much time I lost in her life. Then again, she bloomed from a very gentle girl who easily gave up, to a strong, capable and compassionate soul that even I, her own father, was lacking." His eyes were far, lost in his own thoughts as he poured his feelings into words, "I hope you will be able to give her the happiness and love that I wasn't able to give."_

_Naruto was taken aback with Hiashi's words. He remembered telling Neji how much he wanted to change the Hyūga should he become Hokage. But after this talk, he realized that he didn't need to do anything and grew more proud of Hinata for being able to make her father see what was more important than titles. "Ne, ne, Hiashi-oji-san," he started, making the Hyūga head look up. "You will make Hinata-chan very happy if you tell her about what you just told me. I promise you with my nindo that she'll always have me 'tebayo! But it will be better if she has both of us, ne?"_

_Hiashi was taken aback but couldn't help but smile with Naruto's words. He fiddled his wedding band as his gaze wandered again, lost in his own thoughts. "Hinata reminds me very much of her mother. She is, in every ounce of her being, my wife's daughter. And I hope you'll put this father at ease as I place my trust that you will keep my daughter happy and safe. Because when you look at Hinata, I remember how I used to look at my wife."_

Naruto sighed, has it been so long since he had this talk with Hiashi? His usual visit lately just involved of a few minutes of chatter but they haven't really had much of a conversation. He made a mental note to visit him soon with a little surprise once he and Hanabi came home from their mission.

While Naruto's thoughts were afar, Hinata suddenly started stirring, her eyes fluttering from sleep. When she looked up, Naruto could only give her the biggest grin he could muster as he reached out for her hand, squeezing it affectionately as he looked at her. "Hello Hime, how are you feeling?"

He was wearing a plain white shirt with his usual orange pants, his right hand still bandaged and she was wearing hospital robes as she looked at him with affection and smiled. "I'm fine Naruto-kun. Did you at least get some sleep?" she asked as she looked at him worriedly.

"Ne, Hime. I'm the one who should be worried about you, 'tebayo. Are you hungry? Do you want something to drink? Temari and Sakura brought some food," Naruto replied, anxiously hovering around her while holding her hand.

Hinata smiled, "I'm fi – " she stopped short, closing her lavender eyes while sucking in a sharp breath that made Naruto's body go rigid as he anxiously waited for it to subside. When she opened them back again she gave him a warm smile as her husband's wedding band caught her attention. She brought his left hand closer and fondly asked, "I didn't realize it has been a while since we've been married now, seems like it was only yesterday when we were still in the academy."

Naruto nodded, giving another squeeze to their now joined hands. How could he forget it? It was a silent affair with only the people closest to them attended. To finally call her as his wife – share a home with her – had been the most precious memory Naruto could ever think of. To come home, bone-tired from a mission only to have the smell of his most favourite ramen cooked by his favourite person in the world, only to have her tell him, "Okaeri," was always very special to him. To look forward to everyday knowing that she would always be there, and that he would always be loved – to have someone to hold and he could hold onto every night and to know that the person he loved would always be right there always made his heart swell that he couldn't always wait to come home.

_"You have always been a constant figure in my life. And now that I am finally standing here right in front of you, I feel like the happiest man alive. We've been through together so much – we fought, laughed and cried… through it all, I just want you to know how lucky I am that I had you. I love you," Naruto started, smiling as tears fell from his eye as he watched her own tears fall while she smiled, cupping her face with his hand. _

_Naruto then reached out and gave her hands a gentle squeeze, his whole being welling up with love as he continued his vows, "From this day and for the rest of our lives… and even after, you will be my beloved half, someone I will live with, laugh with. I will always stand by your side, be the joy to your heart and food to your soul as I promise to bring out the best in you and make you the happiest woman alive. I will also be the best I can be, just for you… to celebrate with you in the good times and to struggle with you on the bad, holding your hand. And when you are down-hearted, I will bring you solace, I will wipe away the tears in your eyes, never let you go. I will be there to care for you and to share with you everything I have, because I love you."_

Even until this very day, Naruto still could sum up the vows he told her for the feelings he had back then was as sincere as it could be, only stronger. He could still remember her face, how he wiped her tears as she cried, too overwhelmed and surprised.

_"I never thought that this moment would come. Naruto-kun, you have always been the man I always believed in. In our time together, you taught me the meaning of love and believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. Your heart knows no boundaries and like how this girl used to just give up, you gave her a reason to go forward and saved her," Her radiant eyes welled with tears which gracefully fell from her face as she let go of his hand and caressed his cheeks lovingly. _

_Without gazing away, she smiled as she continued her vows. "Loving you had given me so much joy, especially now that I am able to walk beside you and be by your side and welcome you home. You are my best friend… my love… my hero. I will love you deeply for who you are, be the light in your darkest days. I will welcome you home with open arms, will share you with joy and fill your heart with hope. And whenever you feel down, I will give you my love and faith. I hope the world will see how much you mean to every life you touched, for I do and I will always remind you of it."_

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered that moment. "Ne, Hime, how could I ever forget? It was the moment I realized that I could never wake up without you by my side."

Hinata's trademark blush appeared from her face, reminding him of the times she would turn as red as a tomato when he talked to her. It was only years later that he realized why and it took a punch from Sakura for him to even understand it. "I think it is not my 'favorite day' anymore," she told Naruto as she let out a breath. Naruto's brow quirked at her remark, "what could possibly beat that?"

Hinata put both of his hands on her belly and he was left agape. For months they've been waiting impatiently, murmuring sweet words and gentle lullabies to the baby Uzumaki. And now that the time was finally arriving, Naruto had another set of mixed feelings on the matter… and he had a lot of concerns in his mind, one he had voiced to his wife a long time ago. He wasn't sure how he would fare as a dad, because as great as Minato was, he never really experienced having a family growing up. His wife would always tell him that he needed to believe in himself and just show his kid how much he loved him, something he knew was already ever present since he found out she was pregnant.

She whispered after a few minutes of silence ticked by. "We'll finally get to meet him soon."

Naruto didn't answer at first and squeezed her hand, stroking her hair and brushing away the stray locks from her face. "I know."

A comfortable silence fell between them as they got lost in their own thoughts. Frankly, the excitement that was rushing in Naruto's nerves also has a tinge of fear; one, because this will be the first time he would be a father and he feared that he wouldn't be good enough, and two, he feared for Hinata.

Tsunade has warned Naruto during the start of the pregnancy that Hinata was in a delicate condition, mostly because of her heart. And although she still managed to complete missions until after her first trimester, her work load as a ninja became easier and easier until she was advised to take a leave.

He felt the weight of his wife's hands as it fell against the blankets on her side, realizing that she had drifted to sleep once more. The contractions were some minutes apart, but he could tell that they were still not imposing as they would be, later on. Without really knowing it, one of his hands continued to drift to her belly, caressing it. Soon, he would become a father… a part of a family.

It still seemed surreal to him, even if he had been a part of those nine months of Hinata's pregnancy. It wasn't as bad as others said it would be. Shikamaru warned him that women were really troublesome when they were pregnant, using his wife Temari as evidence of his struggle. Even Sasuke told him Sakura was scary when she was pregnant with Sarada, telling him about flying furniture and showing him the hole in the wall that Sakura managed to create on one of her hormonal confrontations with him. With Hinata though, his only experience was that she was more quiet – she was very much her same old self, but she rather disliked being cooped up in their home and preferred to be useful.

A few hours later, Naruto was still sitting down the chair beside the bed, holding Hinata's hand as she gripped it as tightly as she could. Tsunade, Sakura and some medic nin hovered all around her, whispering comforting words and giving her instructions.

Naruto didn't want to leave her side and kept murmuring words of comfort as he wiped her tears. She was biting down hard on her lip, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her face scrunched up in pain that all he could do is whisper words of comfort to her, reassure her that what she was doing was for the baby.

"Breathe, Hime, breathe. Don't hold it in," Naruto whispered comfortingly, brushing away the locks of hair splattered from her face as some medic nin worked at the side, bringing out a set of materials and instruments needed for the birth of the child. There were moments when she would finally relax after each contraction, only to close her eyes again after another one. It was painful for Naruto to watch, but he couldn't do anything but reassure her it would be over soon.

It was a painful process, one that kept repeating for a long while. Throughout it all, Hinata had lost consciousness a few times, only to be woken by the onslaught of pain. The contractions, which had been so deceptively mild at first, had intensified ten folds that she could only squeeze his hand tightly every time she moaned and screamed.

As her latest contraction subsided, she fell limp against the bed, her hair plastered to her forehead as Naruto stroked her back gently, cooing at her. "We'll finally get to meet him soon, Hime. Stay strong for me," He chanted those words many times, memorizing every line. Hinata only nodded every time that he couldn't help but feel worried by her silence. Shikamaru and Sasuke told him that women tend to snap at their husbands and scream murderous words while they were having birth, but Naruto still hadn't experienced it. Hinata had been so quiet, save for the time she couldn't hold her scream… he was getting anxious.

"We'll… finally…" she said, unable to complete her words as she placed my hand on her bulging stomach, giving him a small smile.

Naruto suddenly was brought back to the first time he felt the child kicking. He realized that the life she had inside her was something… enchanting. It was the first time he finally came to terms that he would become a father in a few months, that he would finally meet his own child. That time, he couldn't help but cry as Hinata cradled him. Here he was, alive and well, and his life has now took a turn for the better. Every night after that said event, he would whisper to the baby, telling him of their adventures and of his mother's place in his life. Sometimes, he would tell him of his wishes and his plans for the future, on other ones, he would just softly caress the bulge while Hinata slumbered, drawing strength in knowing that in a few months, he would have his own family.

But now, as Hinata pressed his hand to the spot on her belly where the baby was kicking, he felt really impatient. He wanted to finally meet him and see his face, to spoil him rotten and teach him… love him unconditionally and be with him in his every milestone. His heart fluttered with excitement that he couldn't hide the smile that tinged his lips.

But the warm and gentle moment subsided abruptly as a ripping pain knifed through Hinata's stomach, causing her to scream. Sakura hurried to her side, telling her once again to breathe. The labor was brutal and he knew that any moment now, it would finally end.

Naruto didn't know what else happened after that; only that Tsunade and Sakura kept fussing over Hinata, whispering words of comfort and encouraging her to push. She had been very strong, refusing to give up even though the pained ripped her. Naruto tried to content himself holding her hand, he could feel his bones being crushed at her grip, but he knew that whatever pain he felt right now was nothing of what she was feeling.

When the last of the contraction subsided, Hinata allowed her head to fall back against the pillow with a frustrated cry, "I don't… think… I can… do… this anymore," she panted, as Naruto wiped the tears that mingled with the sweat that lined her forehead and cheeks.

"Shhhh, we'll get to meet him in a while," he murmured comfortingly, kissing her forehead, "Be strong, I'm here."

"These are the last contractions, Hinata, it won't be long now and you'll finally get to see him," Tsunade continued, giving her words of reassurance.

Hinata wiped her sleeve across her face miserably, gasping for air. She buried her face in the pillow, too tired to answer as the contractions ceased. Everything was a blur for Naruto – a repeated motion, as he stood there, holding my wife's hand.

"Do you remember the first time you told me that we're going to have a baby?" he asked, trying to keep her awake, afraid that if she fell asleep, she would wake up screaming again.

She only nodded, giving a slight pressure on their joined hands. "I thought you should know that I am the happiest man alive, 'tebayo. Only a few more pushes, Hime, and we would get to see him."

Those were the last words he told her before he finally heard the cries of a baby.

It took 14 hours before the child's first cries echoed down the hall. Throughout it all, Naruto's mind was in a state of haze, barely registering any sound or voices heard… that was until he finally heard him.

"A healthy, baby boy," someone shouted.

The next thing Naruto saw was Hinata slumping back again into the pillow, too exhausted to move as she tried to catch her breath. He couldn't hide the tears that fell from his face at that moment, as he observed every movement the child made as he took in his cries, their child, his son.

When he moved his gaze back to Hinata, she was fighting back the urge to fall asleep as she too, got caught by the sound. He kissed her sweaty forehead, her cheeks, her nose… and finally, her lips. He wished he could tell her what he felt as of the moment, but when she looked at him, the only thing he was able to do was smile and give the best grin he could.

He could finally hear the people's voices echoing outside the room. Because of the labor, Naruto forgot that their friends were on the other side of the door, waiting for the news. He could hear Lee shouting about the power of the new youth, and Shikamaru's whines.

But Tsunade brought him back to the moment as she handed him her grandchild for the first time, grinning. Both she and the people inside exited the room with a delighted smile on their faces. When they opened the door, Naruto could hear people asking loads of different questions and the delighted squeals of Ino as Sakura told them of the news.

He quickly turned the baby to Hinata's direction so that both of them could finally see him. She tilted her head as he lowered him into her arms. He could see the tears that fell from her face as she tenderly caressed the baby's face.

"He's a little Naruto-kun," she said, looking down at Naruto with such grateful eyes that even with her tired features, he knew how radiant… happy, she felt.

Naruto looked at the baby, noticing his features for the first time. "You have your mother's chin and my cheeks, 'tebayo! and her nose and my hair! Hopefully you got her eyes," he started excitedly, chuckling as he traced a fine line on his features. "I am thankful that we finally got the chance to meet you."

"We'll be with you every step of the way, love," Hinata continued, looking at their child with such joy, her eyes shining brightly. "Your papa and I have been waiting all these time for you, Boruto."

"I want you to grow strong and healthy, play and spar with me and read books with your mom," Naruto said, his heart welling with pride as the little boy opened his eyes inquisitively for the first time. They didn't know what color his eyes would take. But he hoped he could soon.

He lifted him up, cradling him as he told Hinata to rest. He was drawn to the little guy, as if his heart already knew the connection they had a long time ago. It was a strange sensation, as he stared at the baby's eyes – deep inside him, he knew this child and loved him so much. He was a father!

"Welcome to the world, Boruto Uzumaki. Your name was something your mom and I picked when we found out that you're going to be a boy. I love you, mama and papa loves you very much. This life is my first gift to you."

Without a doubt, all the efforts and sacrifices that they made in order to secure this peace was not in vain. For because of all their efforts and the sacrifices of some shinobi like Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina and Neji, were they able to give the new generation a future that was filled with peace and love. Living after the war helped him to experience the side of life that he didn't know of. Because of it, he was able to love someone enough to spend the rest of my life with her. Being with Hinata taught him so much. She gave his life a new direction, a new goal and saved him. Because of her, he was able to find a new hope, create a new future. And now, as he stared at his son, he finally realized that he would sacrifice his life to protect his family, like his parents did before him.

Love could take a while before you'll finally realize it for what it was, it was patient, it was kind. For love always knew what to do.

As Naruto stared down his family, he realized that everything he had worked for, was for this. That what he longed for had been finally been given to him. He had a family – a child and a loving wife, a home to go back to and friends that would always be there for him.

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a smile, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Tadaima."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? :)**


End file.
